The Scent of Trouble
by Stone-Prince
Summary: Shikamaru never told anyone his worst secret...he has two older lov...SISTERS! Love, hate, cross dressing, and best of all annoying siblings... More fun for the bunch...more work for shikamaru. XD
1. Sanyu and Naomi

This is my first manga fanfiction...and just so you know its a Naruto fanfiction...its a shikamaru/Other(made up character)

My name is Shikamaru Nara. Sigh I'm a sixteen year old boy. I live in Konoha it's the village hidden in leaves one of the five great ninja nations. I don't really see why I'm telling anyone this…man this is troublesome.

"Shika-Chan!" whined a black haired girl. She banged on Shikamaru's door loudly. "Shika-Chan open the door now!" she yelled raising her voice.

_Man this is such a drag. Who do these girls think they are? They've been here two hours and already making my life troublesome._

"Shika-Chan!" whined another girl. "Please come out Shika-Chan!"

_I give up. _Slowly Shikamaru made his way to the door and sighed he opened the door slightly and was knocked down when the two older girls ran in.

"Aw! You look so cute!" they both giggled. One of the older girls patted Shikamaru on the head like a like he was puppy. Shikamaru slumped and looked at the two older girls annoyed.

"Aw we should totally go out now! Show off our sexy Shika!" giggled a dark brunette haired girl.

"Yeah"

_I don't want to admit it but these two troublesome girls my older sisters, they come home once in a while I don't know them very well. And they haven't been here very long but they irritate me already. When I first met them I wondered how they were related to me nothing but giggling, annoying females. Sigh now somehow I wind up in a dress. I blue frilly dress. They managed to outwit me and force me to wear this forsaken thing…man. _

"First he needs makeup!" screamed the oldest girl.

"You got me into a dress I'm not going to where makeup." Shikamaru glared at his sisters.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it Shika-Chan?" the black haired girl glared back.

_This is my oldest sister Sanyu Nara she's very forceful in nature just like my mother I don't bother fighting back with her…it's too troublesome. My other sister is Naomi Nara she's rather easy going from what I can tell; she will get hyper when provoked apparently. _

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered annoyed.

"Good!" grinned Sanyu with triumph.

Shikamaru stared at the wall blankly as his two older sisters's put lipstick, blush, eyeliner, and eye shadow on him.

"Hm there is something else that needs to be done," giggled Naomi. She ran out of Shikamaru's room and came back a few minutes later. Both Shikamaru and Sanyu looked at Naomi.

Sanyu grinned. "Good idea."

"Annoying Females" muttered Shikamaru with his eye nearly twitching in annoyance.

Sanyu pulled Shikamaru's elastic out of his hair and started brushing while Naomi plugged in the straightening iron and started straightening his hair.

"Aw he looks so fuc…"

"Sanyu keep it PG please!" whined Naomi covering Shikamaru's ears.

_Here I am with my two older sisters wearing a blue dress that was a little tighter than I would like and wearing makeup with my hair straightened. I hate to admit it but I look like a freakin girl. _

"Alright let's go to the mall!" they both shouted with glee.

"What?!" whined Shikamaru.

"Aw but we want to show off our Sexy Shika-Chan." Giggled Naomi

"No."

"Shika-Chan baby you have to choose between coming with us to the mall or we will take pictures of you post them on the Internet and say you're looking for a man…ok" smiled Naomi easily.

Shikamaru dropped his head down in defeat. "You're pushing your luck."

"Well you can try and fight with us little brother with your shadow clone jistu…but we are YOUR older sisters so you'd be pushing your luck." Grinned Sanyu evilly.

"So Baby Shika-Chan you going to come with us?" asked Naomi playfully tugging on his arm.

"No point in asking him seeing he has no say." yawned Sanyu.

"I know I'm just humoring my Baby Shika-Chan."  
"Stop calling me baby." Groaned Shikamaru fairly annoyed.

"But you're my Baby!" cried Naomi. She pouted. She looked at Shikamaru making a puppy face.

"Your pouting puppy face isn't going to work…" spoke Shikamaru emotionlessly.

"Aw why not?" whined Naomi

"Many reasons…you dressed me up as a girl for one…" said Shikamaru looking at his sister blankly.

"But you look so cute!" squealed Naomi cuddling Shikamaru.

"Alright enough chit chat let's go show off our Sexy Shika-Chan!" grinned Sanyu happily.

So what did you think?? I made this for one of my friends...she was writing a fanfiction on shikamaru as well...then we were looking at pictures and we seen the naruto guys as girls...and we were like OMG shikamaru looks so cute!


	2. Hit on me

So that's the origin of this story

So that's the origin of this story...so she and someone my other friends threw some ideas at me...and I made this fanfic...HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

_I can't really believe that I'm here. I'm at a mall with my sister wearing a dress and looking like a girl. I almost put up a fight in not going…but that would have been to troublesome so I didn't bother and I went along with these two females willingly… well I didn't fight back but I didn't want to come here either. I get the feeling no one recognizes me and most people don't even know I have sisters. I feel this way because people are staring at us and more nerve racking is that most of the people staring are guys…I really think I might kill me sisters at this point in life. _

"Shika-Chan baby stay close." smiles Naomi in a mothery tone.

Shikamaru looks at her blankly and starts walking away from his two sisters.

"Hey Shika Baby…" whined Naomi quietly.

"Don't worry Naomi looking like that it won't be long before he comes back and hides form the eyes of the young." grinned Sanyu watching Shikamaru walk away.

"I hope that nothing happens to our sexy Shika-Chan." Naomi watched Shikamaru worryingly.

"He's a guy he'll be alright." Sanyu smiled happily. "Unless the guys find out and they think he's a gay cross dresser…" both girls started laughing heavily. "I can so picture that."

Shikamaru sat down at a table. He looked around himself bored. _I know now that no one recognizes me…guys just gawking at me every time I turn around…now I know how girls feel…this is such a drag. _

"Hey there." Shikamaru turned his head around to see a raven haired boy.

_Oh great this will end well. _"Hi." Shikamaru said dryly feeling slightly annoyed and nervous.

Sasuke took a seat next to Shikamaru and he examined him closely. "Where are you from?"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and stared at him quietly. _I'm not even going to bother with this…tell him and he's going ask and if he asks I'm going to have to explain which is troublesome and time consuming. So I'm just going to stay quiet and hopefully he goes away. _

"What's the matter?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing." _Damn I said something. I didn't realize how stupid Sasuke is._

"So what's your name then?" asked Sasuke getting a little irritated. "To shy to say or something?" Sasuke peered at Shikamaru charmingly.

Shikamaru blinked. _Is Sasuke hitting on me…is he that dumb that he can't tell that it's me?! This is one of those things that I may actually deal with no matter how troublesome it is._

"Hey Babe why don't you hang out with me instead!" roared a brunette haired boy wrapping an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru grasped the table startled and looked with disbelief at his friend.

"Go away Kiba." ordered Sasuke challengingly.

"Why should I? Afraid I might win the babe over." Kiba let go of Shikamaru and growled at Sasuke.

Shikamaru stared at both of them blankly. _You know I'm not going to do anything at this point…I'm just going to watch and see what happens and if lucky I can just sneak off with out either of these morons noticing. _

"Yeah right the only thing that would be interested in you is a dog." smirked Sasuke.

"Well at least I'm not the one who acts gay!!" grinned Kiba.

"Your logic isn't very good if I was gay I wouldn't even be talking to this girl." Sasuke stared at Kiba annoyed.

"And it looks like you chose someone who isn't interested in you…" grinned Kiba. "For once…" (Whispered)

"At least girls are actually interested in me. How many love letters have you got?" smirked Sasuke satisfied.

_Men both of them are irritating…after this I can somewhat believe that Sasuke's gay now…and Kiba…why is he only hitting on me? I know I look like a girl…but seriously you'd think a guy with a huge ego could tell another guy from a girl. I hate my sisters. _

"Hey you wanna come with me or with this gay emo?" smiled Kiba.

Shikamaru stared at Kiba blankly. _Really get away from me._

"So babe what do you say?" Kiba stared at Shikamaru for a second. "What's the matter your tongue tangled or something? You know I could help with that." Kiba smiled suggestively.

_Kiba you retard…can't you recognize my scent? …Oh right sisters…perfume…_sigh_ my sisters didn't miss a thing…where are they?_

"Like anyone would want to kiss you dog breath." Commented Sasuke casually.

"At least my hair doesn't look like a duck's butt." laughed Kiba loudly. "Hey duck-butt head."

Smirk "Grow up your only jealous."

_I forget what these guys are fighting about…I hope they just forget about me already so I can leave._Shikamaru watched as Sasuke and Kiba continued to fight. He looked around himself and seen Naomi coming over. _Oh great…_

"Baby Shika-Chan!!" squealed Naomi happily. Naomi ran over to Shikamaru and hugged him tightly. "Is my Baby Shika-Chan alright? Are these guys bothering you?" asked Naomi glaring at Sasuke and Kiba.

"Yeah…" replied Shikamaru lazily and annoyed.

"Hey wait…Shika-Chan?" Kiba looked at Shikamaru as if he's finally realizing. "As in Shikamaru?"

"Yep!" giggled Naomi. "Isn't my Shika baby sexy?"

Kiba and Sasuke stared at Shikamaru wide eyed. Shikamaru looked back at them blankly.

_Ok now they know…now what? …_

"…" Sasuke slightly paled and put his hand on his head. "You got to be kidding me." The three people watched as Sasuke walked away rather embarrassed and pissed off.

"Oh My God!" laughed Kiba loudly. "What the hell are you doing?" Kiba fell to the floor laughing even harder. "I didn't know you were gay! HAHAHA!"

"You're too loud Kiba." Replied Shikamaru annoyed.

"OW!" yelled Kiba feeling Sanyu's foot on his head.

"Don't you dare make fun of our Shika-Chan." ordered Sanyu with murder in her eyes.

"Grrr." growled Kiba staring up at Sanyu. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey watch your mouth when you're around our Shika-Chan Baby." yelled Naomi covering Shikamaru's ears.

"Alright jeez…so…Shika-Chan…" laughed Kiba slightly. "How'd you wind up in a dress with two scary beast that call themselves girls?"

"Why you little rat." growled Sanyu.

"We are his sister Sanyu Nara and Naomi Nara." smiled Naomi. "And Shika-Chan Baby will do anything that his big sisters say right?" se said sweetly looking at Shikamaru.

"Whatever" said Shikamaru taking in a deep breath. _Well at least I didn't have to explain it to Kiba…_

"Ok well anyways Shika-Chan" said Kiba in a joking manner. "You really do look cute."

"Aw I know Shika-Chan Baby is so sexy!" grinned Naomi happily.

"Yep you guys did a good job," laughed Kiba loudly and rudely.

"Hey don't make fun of our Shika-Chan." Sanyu said kicking Kiba in the back.

"Hey that was a compliment damn it." Growled Kiba

"I know I just like hitting you." smiled Sanyu sweetly.

_A good think about my sisters they never ask me anything…well mostly…never have to deal with anything…never have to talk to them…yeah other an this they don't make me do anything…_

"So Shika-Chan Baby tell us who your friend is.' smiled Naomi. She looked at Shikamaru.

"His name is Kiba." Shikamaru said dryly

"And how close are you two?" asked Sanyu suggestively.

"Not close enough if I couldn't tell it was him," laughed Kiba with a smirk. "I wonder how Sasuke's taking this." Kiba chuckled to himself.

"Indeed." replied Shikamaru.

"The proud peacock strutting around embarrassed and pissed." Kiba smirked.

"You're one to talk Kiba you fell for my brother too." smirked Sanyu. She glared at Kiba looking for a reason to hit him.

"…Ok true…but you gotta admit Shika looks cute as a girl." Kiba bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"HEY! What I tell you about making fun of my Shika-Chan." yelled Sanyu hitting Kiba again.

"Shika tell your sister too stop hitting me!" growled Kiba.

_Serves you right for hitting on me…besides I'm not in the mood to fight with my sisters anyways. Troublesome females…and guys…_

"Come on Sister we're heading out to show off our sexy Shika-Chan some more." giggles Naomi happily grabbing Shikamaru by the hand.

"Alright. I got my eye on you boy." threatened Sanyu pointing at Kiba.

"Where are we going now?" asked Shikamaru with a yawn.

"Doesn't really matter seeing that you don't have a choice whether you want to go or not." smiled Naomi sweetly.

"Did you guys have an actually reason for coming back home…or are you seriously here just to do this too me?" Shikamaru looked at his two older sisters blankly. They both looked back at him and smiled. "Well actually we only wanted to see how baby Shika-Chan was doing." laughed Naomi cuddling his hand.

"But when we seen how cute you've gotten we just had to do it!" laughed Sanyu along with her sister. She kissed Shikamaru on the head. "Man I wish you were a girl."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" _why did I even bother…she won't even answer me._

"Who knows Baby Shika-Chan." giggled Naomi kissing Shikamaru as well.

Ok..sasuke we wanted to himiulate him badly...mhe has such ma HUge ego!! I don't like him...but my friend does...but she laughed her head off with what he was doing wiht Shika!! I like Kiba but what he did suit him you gotta admit right...Hand mhe some reviewas would love itppl!! XD


	3. Mika the cross dresser

_Yesterday was very interesting…well more like annoying. I hope that today they don't pull something like that again. Maybe I should go hide…sigh it's to damn early to be moving around though…and finding a good place to hide will be troublesome…I don't think it's worth the effort. _

"Shika-Chan!" roared Sanyu loudly running into his room and falling beside him on his bed. "How are you Shika-Chan?"

"Too early…" groaned Shikamaru covering his head with the blankets.

"Aw Shika-Chan get up the day is just beginning and we have a lot of things to do!" Sanyu watched her little brother stay under the covers. "Get up lazy head." She poked him.

"Leave me alone." groaned Shikamaru tiredly.

"Man get up! Get up! Get up!" Sanyu yelled.

"Leave me alone." Shikamaru groaned again pulling more covers around himself.

"Little brother if you don't get up we'll make you wear a dress again." Sanyu threatened.

"…" Sigh. " Fine get out of my room then." ordered Shikamaru tiredly.

"Ok now you better get up." said Sanyu in a creepy voice.

"Fine I will just get out already." groaned Shikamaru even more. "… Are you going to get out or not?" Shikamaru looked at his sister who was staring at him blankly.

"How do I know you won't try and run away?" asked Sanyu looking suspiciously at Shikamaru.

"…" Shikamaru stared at her blankly.

"Right you're too lazy for something like that," Sanyu said with a sigh.

_Am I that predictable? That isn't very good…but I don't really want to try and out run her…_

"Are you going to watch me get changed or what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well you have nothing I haven't seen before you know." said Sanyu with an innocent smile.

"…so you are going to watch me?" asked Shikamaru not liking the idea.

"Don't go worrying your pretty little head now…I'll be outside…but I'll be keeping your door open…just for safety." smiled Sanyu waving goodbye to Shikamaru.

"That's not that much better." whined Shikamaru.

"I don't care!" sang Sanyu. "So shut up and do as you're told!! La la la."

_And they say they care about me…what hypocrites. _

Slowly Shikamaru found something to wear and got dressed. With a sigh he walked out of his room and seen that his sister wasn't waiting for him. _I wonder where they are…whatever…_ Shikamaru walked into the kitchen and seen his dad.

"So you and your sisters have some fun yesterday?" he asked.

"…Let's just say I can tell they're related to mom." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah they're a bundle of energy especially together." smiled his dad lazily.

"…" Shikamaru examined his father carefully. "So you know about yesterday?"

His dad sadly shook his head with a smile. "Kiba told me and then your sisters. They were all having a good laugh."

"What a pain." groaned Shikamaru walking away from his father. _Why does Kiba have to be so loud? Troublesome girls' always talking and gossiping to each other. My sisters are rarely here and they seem to have people to talk to…annoyance. _

* * *

"Hey Shika-Chan!" roared Kiba running to him.

Sigh "Don't call me that." Shikamaru looked at Kiba who was just grinning at him

BARK BARK

Shikamaru looked at Akamaru who was sitting on Kiba's head. Bark

"So where are your sisters?" asked Kiba looking around nervously.

"I don't know." answered Shikamaru looking to his right then left.

Bark Bark Akamaru jumped off of Kiba and smelted Shikamaru. He tilted his head slightly confused.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Shikamaru staring down at Akamaru.

Kiba sniffed Shikamaru and blinked. A moment later he started laughing. "Ha! You still have perfume on you!" Kiba roared. "Akamaru is confused because you have a different scent now."

"I figured that already." groaned Shikamaru annoyed.

"So I bet you can't be lazy with those to around hey?" smiled Kiba.

"Why do you say that?" asked Shikamaru dully.

Kiba grinned. "Cause your up pretty early for a weekend."

…_For once Kiba is right…_

"So what are you planning on doing?" asked Kiba

"I'm going to take this time to find a place to hide and rest for the day." whined Shikamaru.

"Sounds pretty troublesome." teased Kiba annoyingly. "Hey Akamaru?"

Bark Yap Bark Akamaru jumped up and down.

"So where are we going?" asked Kiba again for the tenth time.

"You have no patients." Shikamaru yawned as he rubbed his left eye.

"Getting grumpy or something?" asked Kiba smiling and being annoying.

"No." Shikamaru said dryly.

"You know this is pretty funny." laughed Kiba quietly.

"What is?" asked Shikamaru with regret.

"I never heard you talk so much!" Kiba laughed. "Your sisters sure know how to annoy you. They are making you do so much work too."

"Glad you're enjoying this." Shikamaru sighed.

Bark Bark Akamaru waged his tail following Kiba and Shikamaru. Akamaru stopped and sniffed the air and started barking and growling. GRRR GRRR

"What's wrong Akamaru?" asked Kiba sniffing the air.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Akamaru. _Let this be anything but my sisters._

"Someone's coming." said Kiba looking around.

"Who?" asked Shikamaru uneasily.

"I don't know but I do know it's not your sisters." smiled Kiba lightly.

Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey watch out you loser!" roared something behind Shikamaru before it hit him. "Ow you retard."

"You ran into me." replied Shikamaru looking at the kid.

Akamaru sniffed the kid. Kiba was looking at him curiously.

"Get your mutt outta my face!" ordered the Kid.

"Hey he's not a mutt!" growled Kiba insulted.

Shikamaru looked at the kid before him. He had long dark brown hair with a hint of red, his eyes an intense green. He was having a death stare match with Kiba.

"You're yelling at us yet you're the one who ran into me?" Shikamaru pointed out.

The boy stared at him threateningly. "I'm not the idiot standing still in the middle of a forest."

"What the hell are you doing running around in the forest anyway kid?" growled Kiba. **Bark** Akamaru sniffed at the boy.

"None of your business." snapped the boy. He stood up and wiped the dirt away from himself. "What are you doing here eh?"

"None of your business brat." Kiba smirked.

"Hey I'm not a brat you freak of nature!" shouted the kid.

"How annoying…" sighed Shikamaru.

"What ever I'm outta here." Snapped the kid annoyed. He took a few steps forward past Kiba and Shikamaru. He stopped and looked around himself. "Hey where are we exactly."

"You lost or something?" smiled Kiba mockingly.

"No. I'm just unaware to where I am at the moment." replied the boy looking away from Kiba.

"That's the same thing kid." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"Alright then hey tell me where Konoha is." ordered the boy.

"You looking for Konoha?" asked Kiba. The boy nodded his head. "You insult both of us and expect us to tell you where Konoha is?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Ha ha ha like hell we will." laughed Kiba. "We ain't going to help a brat like you."

"Are you guys from Konoha?" asked the boy.

"Yeah we are." smirked Kiba.

"Alright then I know that Konoha is somewhere near then." The boy stuck out his tongue at Kiba.

"Damn brat." growled Kiba.

"I'm not a brat you freak!"  
"Why you little brat!"  
"Shut your face flea bag!"  
"Make me shrimp!"  
"Enough both of you." _Why do people have to be so loud? _"We'll take you to Konoha just keep your mouth shut from now on." Shikamaru ordered lazily.

"Did you tell me to shut up?" asked the boy insulted.

"Do you want us to take you to Konoha?" asked Shikamaru bored.

"Fine." pouted the boy angrily.

"Alright let's head back." sighed Shikamaru.

"Alright." growled Kiba and Akamaru.

"So what's your name Brat?" asked Kiba with an amused smile.

"My name is Mika so stop calling me brat mutt face." growled the kid.

"Mika that's a girls name isn't it?" laughed Kiba.

"Hey!" growled Mika.

"Mika is both a girl's and a guy's name…they also both have the same meaning…I think it was a 'beautiful smell'." Shikamaru said lazily looking back at both of them. "The name however is more commonly used for girls."

"That's still girly!" mocked Kiba he patted Mika on the head. "And your name doesn't suit you because you stink!"  
"Hey shut up!" snapped Mika.

"Ha, ha what where your parents thinking!" mocked Kiba harshly.

Mika stopped walking and was looking at the ground. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Mika with curiosity. _Damn I know this…Kiba you make everything so troublesome._

"Why are you being so mean?" sobbed Mika putting his hands to his face.

"Uh hey what? Uh hey don't cry I was only fooling around?"

"No your being mean to me…I …I…" sobbed Mika as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Hey um don't do that…Come on be a man! Don't cry like a girl…" snapped Kiba freaking out.

_Kiba you're going to make it worse. _Shikamaru sighed with annoyance.

"See you still being mean to me! Do you like making kids younger than you feel bad and embarrassed?" cried Mika.

"I was only fooling around!" replied Kiba putting his hand on his head.

**Bark.** Bark Akamaru sniffed Mika's leg. **Bark.** Bark Akamaru nudged Mika's leg with his head. Mika looked down at Akamaru.

Kiba looked at Mika. "Are you going to stop crying now?"  
"Shut up!" yelled Mika crying.

"Ah Shikamaru help me out damn it." Growled Kiba annoyed.

"Mika calm down," sighed Shikamaru. "When we get into Konoha you can deal with this but not here."

"No." whined Mika stubbornly.

"Fine we'll just leave then." said Shikamaru walking away from Mika. "Come on Kiba."

Uh ok…" said Kiba slightly confused Akamaru trailing behind them.

Mika blinked and stared at them surprised at the fact that they were leaving him behind. After a few minutes Mika wiped away his tears and ran after them. "You guys are mean."

"We're making progress at least." sighed Shikamaru continuing to walk.

"You're pretty rude yourself you know Mika." Said Kiba annoyed.

"Whatever." sobbed Mika.

* * *

"Whoa this is Konoha?" asked Mika amazed.

"Is this your first time here?" asked Kiba.

"Yep."

"Why are you here any way?" asked Kiba.

"I came here looking for some one…peoples."

"Peoples? You mean you looking for more than one person?" asked Kiba.

"Yep two woman." smiled Mika looking at all the things.

"Are they from here?" asked Kiba.

"Yep."

"I guess they're travelers seeing you know them eh?" smiled Kiba.

"Yep."  
Shikamaru stopped walking. "They're names wouldn't be Sanyu and Naomi Nara would it?

"Yep." smiled Mika. "Why do you know them?"

"Hey brat this is Shikamaru Nara." laughed Kiba annoyingly.

"Oh you're their younger brother." Mika blinked and examined Shikamaru carefully.

"I wouldn't have even guessed it…your nothing like them." Mika smiled. "Your not motivated enough."

"Yeah Shikamaru is the king of lazy asses." teased Kiba playfully. "Hey Shikamaru?" Akamaru barked happily.

"..." Shikamaru looked at Mika. "So why are you looking for them?"

"My brother has a message for Sanyu and Naomi. He had other things to do so he sent me." said Mika examining his fingernails.

"Did you do this willingly or what?" asked Kiba cursorily

"Well sorta truthfully I didn't really want to but my brother convinced me to go see I'm from the Waterfall Country and I don't often go outside the borders. That's the only reason I did this for him."

"Interesting…" Kiba said with a yawn. "So you're not a ninja I guess."

"No I am. And we'll leave it at that." smiled Mika mysteriously.

"Ok…weirdo brat." whispered Kiba to Akamaru.

"I heard that!" growled Mika angrily.

"Heard what?" asked Kiba innocently.

'Loser." muttered Mika pissed.

Shikamaru looked at both of them bored. "Troublesome."

"What was that?!" asked Mika annoyed.

Shikamaru just stared at him blankly. Mika glared evilly at him. "…" Shikamaru turned and walked away from him.

"Hey don't ignore me!" yelled Mika.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and ran up to Shikamaru. "Hey brat we took you too Konoha so beat it!" Kiba growled.

Mika looked around the streets and ran after the two of them. "Well that'll be stupid if I just went on my own I mean I've never been here before and I don't know where they are and you are their younger brother. So if I stick with you I will eventually find them." smiled Mika pointing at Shikamaru.

"…" Shikamaru went blank face. He turned away from Mika and started walking away.

"I guess we're stuck with the kid." sighed Kiba annoyed.

"You're not stuck with me K-I-B-A you can leave when you want to." smirked Mika happily.

"…No." Kiba threatened Mika with a glare

"I'm not scared of a mangy mutt so shut your mouth." Mika smiled as he ran up to Shikamaru's side.

Shikamaru looked down at Mika. "What?"  
"Nothing." smiled Mika staring at Shikamaru. "Why do you smell like perfume?"

"…" Shikamaru gave a small groan. _Seriously how long with this stuff last? _

"Hey if you know Sanyu and Naomi you'd know why," teased Kiba poking Shikamaru.

"They dressed you up as a girl I bet." laughed Mika mockingly. "They do that a lot."

"Do they dress you up as a girl?" asked Kiba

"Yep." smiled Mika. "But I really don't mind. I suppose I got use to being forced to do things I don't like when they are around."

"Ha good thing they don't live with you hey Shika-Chan!" laughed Kiba annoyingly.

"HEY!" screamed a very high pitched and angry voice.

The three of them looked over their shoulders and seen Naomi running up to them followed by Sanyu.

"Baby Shika-Chan!" Whined Naomi. She hugged him tightly. "I was so worried don't go off on your own like that with out telling us where you were going!"

"Hey it's not like he's seven you know." said Kiba irritated.

"You shut up!" growled Sanyu hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow why you!" Growled Kiba

"AH! It's Mika Baby!" screamed Naomi with excitement running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm gonna die!" whined Mika trying to pull away from Naomi

"So how are you Mika?" asked Sanyu happily. She walked over and patted Mika on the head.

"Can't breathe!" gasped Mika.

"Oh I'm sorry," apologized Naomi. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah are you alright? Because I know how perverted this guy can get," said Sanyu blankly pointing at Kiba.

"Hey I'm not interested in guys you wanna be beast!" growled Kiba.

"Are you gender confused or something?" asked Sanyu mockingly.

"What?" asked Kiba confused.

"Mika is a girl you retard!" hissed Naomi.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at them shocked.

"Wait…You're a girl?" asked Kiba staring wide-eyed. "Why the hell did you get mad when I said that your name was girly then?"

"Because I knew you were insulting me that's why." Smiled Mika innocently.

"What about when you said that they force you to wear girl clothes?" asked Kiba astonished.

"I like wearing boy clothes cause they're comfy…they make me wear girl clothes." Said Mika not very interested.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"Aw man…I'm going to be confused about everyone now!" whined Kiba annoyed. **Bark.** Bark Akamaru sniffed Kiba and licked his cheek.

"Not my fault you're an idiot." grinned Sanyu

"Hey I'm sorry I can't tell when a guy is dressing up like a girl and a girl who is dressing up as a guy!" growled Kiba fairy frustrated.

"Use that nose of yours Mutt face," teased Naomi

"Hey I wasn't familiar with her scent," growled Kiba pointing at Mika. "And Shikamaru was wearing perfume so his scent was disguised!"

"What ever." Said Naomi looking away from Kiba.

"I truly, deeply, with all my heart, believe that both our sisters hate me." whined Kiba to Shikamaru in a whisper.

"No doubt," replied Shikamaru calmly.

Sanyu glared at Kiba. "Did you convince my brother to take off with you?"

"What? No I didn't you crazy witch!" yelled Kiba angrily.

"What did you call me boy?" yelled Sanyu back her face turning red with anger.

"Ah! The witch is about to attack me!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru whined.

"Why you little good for nothing rat!!" screamed Sanyu at the top of her lungs.

"See yeah Shikamaru!" smiled Kiba weakly jolting away from Sanyu.

_I was wondering when he was going to run for it. Woman aren't that great if guys are always running away afraid for their lives. Sigh I wonder why my sister thinks she al good when most people look at her and know to stay away. Why am I always stuck with the most troublesome girls? _

"So Shika-Chan Baby did you get a good intro to Mika-Chan?" asked Naomi completely ignoring Sanyu's anger.

"Good enough I suppose." Said Shikamaru not really interested.

"Oh…well it doesn't matter seeing that I'm going to introduce the two of you anyways!" squealed Naomi with happiness. "Shika Baby this is Mika Saito, she is from the waterfall nation and is 14 years of age. And of course this is our Sexy-Shika-Chan-Baby Shikamaru Nara our baby brother who is 16 yeas old."

"Wow." said Mika looking away from Naomi. "She's kinda freaking me out." She whispered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced down at her ad back to his sisters. Sanyu still blowing gas of anger and cursing that would make their dad mad and Naomi beaming with light and acting as if there was no care in the world.

_I swear my sisters are on drugs. _"Unfortunately you're just going to have to get use to that."

"Yeah I know…they bug me none stop when there at my home." Mika sighed pitifully.

One of the longer chapters...hoped you enjoyed it Mika is my creations...with the help of my friend...who i made this for...she thought everything in this was funny so i hope you do too!!


	4. I love cats

(It is later in the day. All that stuff took place around 7-10 am in the morning. Now it's around 7 pm I thought you'd like to know 3)

"Hey Sanyu," said Naomi in a very soft voice.

"What's wrong Sister?" asked Sanyu worried.

"I was just thinking about Shika-Chan and Mika-Chan." replied Naomi playing with her hair.

"Yeah?' asked Sanyu slightly interested.

"Well I just thought it would be cute if you know the two if them went out." smiled Naomi.

Sanyu smiled as well. 'Yeah that would be cute," Sanyu thought to her self. "But it would be cuter if they switched rolls."

"Switched rolls?" asked Naomi tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah instead of Shika-Chan being the man we can dress him up as a girl, and dress Mika up as a boy." Giggled Sanyu evilly,

"Oh my god that would be so cute!" giggled Naomi. "Let us do it right now!"

"Ok," Smiled Sanyu. "SHIKA-CHAN BABY COME HERE!"

_How the hell did this happen? I can understand them getting me to wear a dress one time but again the next day. Sigh When will they get bored with this? Seeing they got me to wear a dress before I didn't put up a fight what so ever this time although this time it's worse. I'm wearing a pink dress with my hair straitened and braided. Wearing make up and getting ready to go on a date…with Mika who is going to dress up like a boy. I don't think she minds that much. This maybe one of those times I may actually fight with all my might…never mind I'm already wearing the dress so no point going to run about Konoha with this on. _

"Aw again Shika-Chan Baby you look so cute!" giggled Naomi childishly.

"…" Shikamaru stared at her blank faced.

"Aw and you also look so cute!" She giggled again as Mika walked in.

Mika's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a nicely fitted dress pants and shirt. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because we said so." replied Sanyu sweetly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"This is such a drag," said Shikamaru.

"I do not like this idea," whined Mika unhappily.

"I don't care Mika-Chan," giggled Naomi giving Mika a nice dark blue jacket.

Mika took and walked sluggishly to Shikamaru. "This will be fun hey?"

"Right," replied Shikamaru examining Mika over.

"What?" asked Mika offended.

"You could pass for a guy but you're to short," said Shikamaru blankly.

"Well you could pass for girl you only minus breasts." Growled Mika annoyed.

"Look sparks!" giggled Sanyu.

_They only see what they want to see. How troublesome…if anyone finds out I will never live this down. I only thing I hope is that Naruto isn't here._

'Well we should be going now." smiled Naomi hugging Shikamaru and Mika tightly. "Let's go."

"Now you guys be good and no fooling around." smiled Sanyu suggestively.

Shikamaru remained a blank face while Mika looked disgusted.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Mike once Sanyu and Naomi had left.

"Well let's just get this over so they leave us alone." replied Shikamaru with a yawn.

"Alright you wanna go eat or movies?" asked Mika staring at Shikamaru.

"Movies…I can sleep inside with out any one knowing." replied Shikamaru.

"Your friend wasn't kidding when he said you were the king of lazy asses was he?" asked Mika with a smile.

"Apparently not," smiled Shikamaru.

"Ok I get to pick the movie seeing you'll be sleeping anyways." Said Mika annoyed.

_She seems a bit annoyed? For once I'm a bit curious to understand why. _

"Alright let's get going!" smiled Mika with glee. She grabs Shikamaru's hand and started pulling him behind her.

"Why are you holding me hand?" asked Shikamaru slightly annoyed.

"Because you walk to slow…and you never know Sanyu and Naomi may be watching so we might as well act as if we're on a date." smiled Mika happily.

Blink _I have the feeling that she actually looking forward to this. _

'What?" asked Mika looking at Shikamaru curious.

"Nothing," replied Shikamaru looking away from her.

Mika looked at him offended. "Don't be making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you," sighed Shikamaru irritated. _She may look like a boy, but she's still as sensitive and overly emotional like a girl. Why is she getting all worked in ways I'm the one in the dress. _

Mika pouted angrily. She gripped Shikamaru's hand tighter causing him flinch. Shikamaru watched Mika carefully as she muttered to herself.

_Well at least when she's mad she doesn't taker her frustration out on me…well kind of. _

"Hurry up you lazy ass." She ordered walking faster and dragging Shikamaru.

"Your to impatient," replied Shikamaru in a matter of fact tone.

'And you too damn lazy, so we're good," replied Mika happily.

_Girls their mood's change faster than the can think…which can be scary because then they have no idea to what is going on. Troublesome, man this is going to be a drag._

"Hello? Are you planning to zone out the whole time?' asked Mika offended.

Shikamaru blinked. "No I'm planning to sleep."

"Uh annoying lazy jerk," growled Mika.

Shikamaru tilted his head slightly in confusion to Mika's remark. _OK…I have no doubt that she is looking forward to this date…now I have two choices…sleep through the whole thing, and in doing so make her mad and sad, or actually try and enjoy this thing which will me make have to do things. How annoying. _

"Hey how excited are you for this date?" asked Shikamaru uneasily.

"Hm? Excited, well I don't know…I just don't want to do this again tomorrow if Sanyu and Naomi find out we just did nothing you know," replied Mika calmly.

"Good point. So that's the only reason you're getting worked up that I'm not trying?" asked Shikamaru getting nervous and irritated.

Mika looked at Shikamaru with a death glare. "What other reason would I have?"

"Well you are a girl…" Shikamaru said uneasy about what he said.

"Hey don't go assuming nothing you got that!" growled Mika.

_I wonder is she and Kiba are related. They both growl enough…That's something to think about. _

"Hey don't ignore me you lazy ass freak." growled Mika walking faster.

Shikamaru stumbled trying to keep up from falling as Mika pulled him along. "You know I'm lazy so why are you walking so fast?"

"Just to annoy you!" giggled Mika happily.

_Talk about mood swings she's more of a girl than I realized…_

Mika and Shikamaru continued their walk to the theatre as the walked people looked at them curiously. Guy whistled and eyed Shikamaru unaware who he was. Girls smiled and waved at Mika unaware that she was girl. Shikamaru looked forward blankly while Mika smiled and enjoy the attention.

"Hey little cutie, what's your name?" asked a boy with dark hair.

Shikamaru didn't even bother looking at him.

"Hey come now, what's the matter?" he asked again.

"Hey leave my Karu alone now!' glared Mika.

_Karu? That's what you call "right in the moment thinking". _

"Oh are you her boyfriend? I thought you were her brother or something because your so small." laughed the other boy.

"Don't make fun of my size!" threatened Mika angrily.

"Must be hard getting a girlfriend when you only look ten!" snapped the other boy.

"Your over exaggerating it bit don't you think? And I'm the one with the ninja babe not you freak," grinned Mika charmingly.

_Ninja Babe? Now I'm Karu the Ninja Babe…what a fabulous title…I think I prefer the Lazy Coward. Surprisingly Mika is a good actor._

"Huh not for long, so what do you say hunny wanna hang out with a real guy?" asked the boy with a wink.

"Don't think so," smiled Mika as she kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. Shikamaru blinked in surprise he looked at the grinning Mika. "Come Karu-babe." Mika wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's waist and started walking away as the other guy stared at them angrily.

"Karu Babe?" asked the Shikamaru.

"I was going to call you Shika babe but Karu sounded better." Smiled Mika gleefully.

"Wasn't the kiss a little…"_much_ whispered Shikamaru.

"Not like I haven't done that before, so I thought it would get rid of him and it did." said Mika examining Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, let's just get this thing over." groaned Shikamaru.

(The next morning)

"So Baby Shika-Chan how was last night?" asked Naomi. She kissed her bother on the head and cuddled him.

"Something else," replied Shikamaru.

"So isn't Mika the cutest little thing?" asked Naomi as she snuggled with Shikamaru.

_I feel like a dog…_

"Shika-Baby I have something for you," yelled Sanyu.

"What ever it is I don't want it," groaned Shikamaru annoyed.

"Ah come on, don't make me get rough." smiled Sanyu evilly putting a bag on the table.

_Is she seriously saying she hasn't got rough yet? God what kind of sisters do I have?_

"Hi daddy!" smiled Naomi as their father walked in.

"Morning Mother," smiled Sanyu waving to their mother.

"Morning Kids," spoke Yoshino.

"Hey Mommy can we spend the day with Shika-Chan?" asked Naomi.

"Go ahead he'll probably just sleep all day if you don't." replied Yoshino harshly.

Shikamaru looked at Shikaku and gave him a pleading face. He shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

"Come on Shika-Chan to my room!" squealed Naomi. She bragged Shikamaru off the chair and out of the kitchen Sanyu followed the two of them.

"They have a bunch of energy, and are pretty feisty just like you," smiled Shikaku.

"Who else are they going to get it from?" asked Yoshino. "Shikamaru has all your traits."

"Hm," smiled Shikaku.

"…Are you trying to traumatize me?" asked Shikamaru.

"Ah come on you'll be so cute," squealed Sanyu.

"No…" replied Shikamaru.

"Little Shika-Chan we are the guest and you're the host so your suppose to make sure we're happy, and your not so we just might have to go to mommy and say your being a bad boy and let her deal with you." smiled Naomi innocently.

"… Annoying females." groaned Shikamaru.

"Ok go put this on and we'll be waiting out side." smiled Sanyu and Naomi as they left Shikamaru to change.

Shikamaru closed his door and sighed. He looked at the outfit his sisters' wanted him to wear today. It was a costume of a cat…a white cat. Shikamaru picked the ears and examined them.

"Hurry up Shikamaru, don't make us come in there and change you!" laughed Sanyu.

"Not necessary," replied Shikamaru. Shikamaru forcefully put on the outfit. He was happy that his sisters didn't make him wear another dress with this outfit instead he wore very tight black pants that make him feel uncomfortable. The shirt was white and covered his torso and arms. The shirt was slightly see-though and very irritating. He put on the belt that was red and had a cat's white tail. Followed by the ears held in place by a headband, gloves that were white were put on next and it had fake cat nails. The last thing to put on was the collar a small red collar with a bell. It matched the belt he was wearing.

"Oh my gawd! You look so cut!" squealed Naomi clinging to her little brother.

_She won't stop squealing today and its getting on my nerves._

"See that wasn't so bad." smiled Sanyu happily examining Shikamaru carefully. "Hey Mika get in here,"

"What?" asked Mika walking in. She was wearing a black sweater that was pretty big for her and showed off her shoulder. She had faked cat ears and a tail like Shikamaru only they are black. She wore oversized shorts and had a bell tied in her hair. She had blue eyeshadow as well.

_Ok she kind of looks cute…god at the end of the day I'm going to be dead._

Hope you liked this chapter...Hey give me some ideas!! What else should his sisters do to him? Should Mika fall in Love with Shika or Kiba? Where are his sisters gonna send him??

Give me some ideas ok? I'd like to know cuz this story is for the readers and suppose to be funny so tell me what is funny and I'll try to fit it in!


	5. AN

A/N

Hey I'm no good at writing fanfics…so I need your help with ideas, I know the beginning and the ending of the story I just don't know how to get there, if I am not given any ideas then I am sorry but I'm just gonna end the story, like I said I made this fanfan because my friend suggested it and started throwing ideas at me…

It doesn't need to be detailed I can take care of that…

Example;

One of my friends said—You should have Sasuke in there with his big Ego

Another—Shikamaru would be cute as a cat.

Another—I wonder what shikamaru would look like as I girl

Another—What if shikamaru had sisters

See they gave me they me what they wanted and I worked with it…if you want me to continue this story then you will have to give me ideas or I will just make up a chap and call it end.


	6. Kiba Chapter Five

Ok it's been a while since I made a chapter…and this one is very short and I am sorry but I had to make a chapter in order to make myself feel better and I'm glad people like it. Anyhow I'll be adding more 'created' characters in order to make this story longer, but I'd like for you to tell me what kinda characters you'd like to see, and I have a really big question even though this is a Shika story I have Kiba in here a lot and I was wondering if you'd like to see Mika/Kiba or Mika/Shikamaru…I'm still deciding if I want Mika to fall in love, and if she does who you would you rather see in love…Ok…well that's it I'll try updating ASAP…but we'll see what happens.

* * *

Mika looked over at Shikamaru; he was slumped forward almost dragging his feet as he walked.

"You look like a gay zombie cat you know," Mika smiled as he peered over at her.

"…"Shikamaru muttered and shook his head annoyed. _She talks more than my sisters. Here I am walking around in midday wearing a cat outfit, with her by my side. SIGH_

"What you sighing for?" asked Mika pulling Shikamaru's tail. "You could be dressed up as a cat in a dress and having me call you Karu Babe again,"

"Uh…" Shikamaru dropped his head down even more. "Would you let go of my tail?"

"Nope," smiled Mika with glee pulling and playing with Shika's tail as they walked.

"Hey Shika-Chan when did you become a stripper?" laughed Kiba from a small distance. BARK

"A what?" asked Shikamaru eyes closing in utter irritation.

"Ha-ha!" Mika giggled. "He's like totally right you do look like a stripper!"

"And for once you smell like you," Kiba pointed out walking up to the two of them. "Why'd you have to dress up as cats?"

"Dunno," replied Mika. Shikamaru remained quiet.

"Dogs would have looked better," stated Kiba looking over Shikamaru then Mika. Akamaru barked at Shikamaru's tail, once Mika let go of it.

'You saying I don't look nice?" asked Mika saying that in annoyed but black face.

"Truthfully?" asked Kiba looking slightly nervous. Mika nodded her head ready to hit him. "You actually for once, because you're not dressed up like a boy…you look cute,"

Mika blinked and Shikamaru opened his eyes looking at Kiba in surprise.

"Seeing you responded to that Shikamaru makes me think too things, either that you jealous that Kiba likes me not you or your being protective of me because he said that," Mika stated patting Shikamaru on the head.

"Ha!" grinned Kiba like a lunatic. "If you interest Shikamaru that means you have to be special."

"I'm surprised you could say something so charming when you normally a flea bag idiot," replied Mika flipping her hair back in a high and mighty way.

"Dogs learn really quickly…" smiled Kiba

_Ok did Kiba just admit that he likes Mika? Uh…and I gave a response to that…I'm surprised I haven't died yet…it'd be nice if I could die nice and peacefully under a tree…but with Mika or Kiba that won't happen. _"What are we suppose to be doing?"

"You know I have no idea," replied Mika blankly. "Your sister just told us to go out…they didn't tell us where."

"You wanna go for a walk in the forest?" asked Kiba smiling. "I still haven't given Akamaru a proper walk yet."

"Fine," Mika said looking away from Kiba.

"Whatever," replied Shikamaru turning away and walking toward the north forest.

"Heh," Kiba grinned and walked beside Mika trailing behind Shikamaru. "I think Shikamaru might die, from being over worked, I mean old men have more energy than ne does."

"I know," giggled Mika smiling at Kiba. Akamaru wagged his tail and barked agreeing with them.

Sigh

"See," grinned Kiba.

"Its fun trying to make a lazy person work hard," laughed Mika

* * *

And i like that people like my story...makes me fell loved...heh, anyhow enjoy i will be wroking on this no worries!! Once i found out that ppl were faving this story i just had to work and finsih this story so yah the reason this chap is up...even t hough its short is for the ppl who faved...yess well i'll have another chap coming up...


End file.
